This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A tour of the Center for In Vivo Microscopy educates visitors about the principles of MRM, CT, and our other imaging technologies;animal care and support protocols;and current research applications. Demonstrations of animal preparation stress animal care policies and the value of animal models for research purposes. Over this last year, short tours were given, as well as more extended training sessions about how to operate the MR systems, build RF coils, monitor and support small animals, and use our visualization tools.